What Love Can Do
by LittlePixie
Summary: Hermione and Ron wont admite to eachother they love eachother, Harry wants to tell Ron he loves ginny..Hermione also had a new best friend they wont like...R&R PLEASE HG&RW HP&GW ..rating could change..
1. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books.

a/n Im so sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I added chaps. 3 & 4 and I re-did chapters 1 & 2 to make the story better, well I hope you guys enjoy Please R&R :)

- LittlePixie

on with the show...

* * *

_She had loved Ron Weasley for sometime now, actually ever since the yule ball. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking about how cute Ron looks when he got all jealous. She let out a sigh, she was positive that he didn't think of her as more then just a best mate. Little did she know, Ron was lying in his bed, thinking the exact same thing about her..._

* * *

"I have never met such a self centered prat like you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione Granger screamed at the top of her lungs. Her and Ron Weasley were in one of there infamous rows yet again. Their fellow Gryffindors had learned to tune them out by now...except for a couple of first years who were hanging on to there ever word.

"Well I have never met such a big headed, stuck-up, know-it-all like you Hermione Granger!" Ron shouted, his face matching his flaming red hair and with that last comment a very teary eyed Hermione ran out of the common room.

He hurt her so much yet she couldn't help but love him..._ If only he knew how I actually felt about him and how much I loved him, _Hermione thought to herself. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had just kept running... subconsciously trying to the furthest away from him that she could and to escape the pain he always ended up making her feel, but her mind was in a totally different place. When she finally jumped back to reality she was at the Entrance Hall, and she decided that a walk by the lake would help her clear her mind and calm her down a bit. The lake could be so calming it seemed to make her forget all her worries, even for just a little while.

After a nice slow walk, she decided to go and sit down against her favourite tree, right next to the lake. It was almost sunset, and the colors that would reflect off the water were absolutely amazing.

She leaned back, watching the lake, and took a deep breath. _How could someone that I love so much make me feel this bad._..? She started thinking of all the fights they've gotten into... and all the terrible things they've said to each other, and soon a single tear made its way down her cheek...followed by another...and another. Then she was sobbing.

Then came a soft but sudden voice that made Hermione jump. " 'Mione, are you ok?"

"Harry don't do that" she said, half laughing. She was trying to wipe her tears so Harry wouldn't see that she had been crying, but her attempt was in vain, her thoughts drifted back to Ron, and the tears just started to flow again.

Harry put his arm around her to comfort her. She buried her face into his chest and cried. He held her and let her cry as he watched the sun setting against the lake. He hated to see her so upset; she had become like a sister to him throughout their years at Hogwarts, just like Ron, and his family had become like family to him, he loved them all, but then his thoughts turned to the only sister of the family, Ginny.

Harry sighed at the thought of the youngest Weasley. She was everything that he wanted in a girl. She was smart, beautiful, funny... she wasn't afraid to stick up for what she believed in and wasn't afraid to stand up to her older brothers, or anyone for that matter. She had a fiery personality that attracts you to her, and the wits that kept you there. She loved Quidditch just as much as he did and was a bloody brilliant chaser to top it off. He would have asked her out ages ago...except for the one small detail. Ron was his best mate and her older brother, and Ron felt it was his duty to protect her.

Harry knew that Ron really cared for Ginny and didn't just think of her as a sister but also as a best mate as well. He also knew that Ron was Ginny's favourite brother, though she would never ever admit it out loud.

"He's such a git"

"Hmm...Oh...yeah, he can be..." Harry said as he looking down at his friend's tear stained face.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione, really it will. Ron just gets carried away you know that. He doesn't mean the things he ends up saying, he really cares about you, and you of all people should know that."

"I know Harry, its just I never thought that someone I lo-...someone who is so close to me could hurt me this much with words alone, he really gets to me." She hoped that Harry hadn't noticed that she almost admitted her love for Ron.

"What was that you almost let slip Mione?" He asked with a playful smile, he already knew the answer.

Hermione cringed "I was hoping you didn't catch that..."

"I know you love him," he said to her "I can see it in the way you look at him. I'm not as blind as Ron when it comes to things like that." He said with a huge grin. "You guys should really tell each other how you feel you guys would be a great couple!"

"But no where as near as great as you and Ginny would be." She said, managing a bigger smile.

This time it was Harry's turn to blush...

"But...uh...I...Ron..." Harry stuttered as Hermione giggled. "Don't worry...I know you love her but you won't do anything without Ron accepting it because he's your best mate. But if I know Ron...he'd rather have you dating his only sister then Dean, or any other guy for that matter."

They both laughed...

"How about this Harry, the day you ask Ron to date Ginny I'll tell him I love him. That way he'll be too disgusted with me to worry about you and his little sister."

"Hermione trust me, Ron will probally surprise you to his reaction to you saying that to him...but you've got yourself a deal, and I'm gonna hold you to it, Ms Granger," He said, holding out his hand to shake on their deal. What Hermione didn't know was that Harry had a plan in mind for when that day comes.

"I know you will Mr. Potter" She said shaking his hand with a smile. She then wiped away the last of her tears.

_Who knows, maybe he might love me, too. Like Harry said you don't always know what goes through that boy's head. _She quickly shook the idea out. She was 100 percent sure that Ron only saw her as a best mate, maybe even like a sister, but nothing more.

The two friends started to make there way back to the castle and in for dinner. They walk the rest of the way towards the castle and into the great hall in a comfortable silence, each, thinking about the conversation they has just shared, until a voice disrupted their thoughts...

"Oi, Granger, I need to have a word with you"...

* * *

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger :P**

**Please Review:D**


	2. Friends Old and New

Hermione and Harry both turned around to see who was calling for her attention...though Hermione already knew who it was by the sound of the familiar voice...

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked...trying an almost unconvincing rude tone.

"I would like a word with you...in private...about the Ancient Runes project we have" he added quickly trying to make it sound that he really didn't want to talk to her

"Whatever" she said "I'll catch up with you later Harry" She said giving her friend a hug and quickly followed Malfoy so that Harry couldn't stop her and ask what was going on, or offer to go with her.

She turned away from Harry and started walking with Malfoy...Harry was contemplating whether or not to run after her, to make sure he didn't do anything, but Ron had called him over to where he was sitting and he didn't want to make Ron do anything rash, so he just went and sat down, and though he was quite worried, he didn't show it.

As soon as they were out of site, Hermione turned around and gave Draco a huge hug.

"I'm sooo sorry that I haven't talked to you sooner Draco!" he started to laugh

"Don't worry hun, I understand, our friends wouldn't excatly be thrilled that we've become so close" He said with an understanding smile, She smiled back...

The two friends decided to walk to the library, since it was dinner it would be empty and they could have some privacy to talk. Besides the rare time they could actually talk in public...Hermione and Draco had to share the head dorms together, which had made them very happy when they found that out, now if the past summer had gone differently Hermione was sure that she would have despised the fact that she had to share a dorm with Draco Malfoy. She smiled as she recalled the events of the summer and how the two worst of enemies, became the best of friends.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

It all happened quite quickly actually, Malfoy, being of age both in the wizarding world and in the muggle world, decided once and for all to be rid of his father and his awful cruelty and with the help of Dumbledore, bought a flat in the muggle world and moved out on his own.

The flat that he bought just happened to be just at the end of Hermione's block.

They first found out about how close they lived to each other while Hermione was look down the block for a missing Crookshanks and Malfoy was taking a walk to get acquainted with his new neighborhood. At first Hermione was furious at the fact that of all the flats at the end of all the blocks in the entire world he had to choose the one at the end of hers.

Then, out of no-where, he offered to help her look for her missing cat, she was so shocked that she just nodded her head yes. They walked and looked for almost an hour before anyone had said anything.

It was her who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, why a muggle flat?"

"Hmm?"

'Why did you buy a flat in the muggle world?'

"Oh…Dumbledore thought it would best, with the help of his protection spells on the flat, and the unknown area he thought it would be best and that my father wouldn't find me here."

"You're trying to stay away from your father?" she asked, now with honest curiosity.

"You would to, if your father did the things mine did."

"Oh." was all she was able to reply.

They continued to walk and look in silence…until…

"mmeeeoowww"

"He's up that tree!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Here, ill get him" Draco volunteered.

Hermione was about to yell at him for duing magic in a muggle populated area, then she noticed that he actually started climbing. She watched in amazement how fast he climbed and how quickly he got Crookshanks and got him down. The next thing she new he was handing her, her cat.

"Here"

"T-thank you" She looked up at him.

Then they both heard and strange growl, coming from a now red-faced Draco.

"What WAS that?" Hermione asked, stifling a giggle.

Draco's faced went a bit redder… "My stomach, I haven't eaten since I moved in, I've been living off water"

"When did you move in?" Hermione asked, almost feeling sorry for him.

" um…about 3 days ago?"

"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN THREE DAYS?! WHY?!"

"I can't use magic…and I don't know how to cook in the muggle world, so I drink lots of water."

"Oh." She said, now really feeling sorry for him.

"I help you, if you want." The words just slipped out of her mouth, almost feeling foreign to her.

"I – I would really like that… Gra- Hermione." He looked at her, with a half smile, honestly really appreciated what she was going to do for him, even after all the things that have been said between the two.

after teaching him how to cook simple meals, she then realized he needed to learn to be independent from magic, so she offered to help him get along like a muggle.

Well, needless to say, after spending so much time together the grew to enjoy each other's company. They quickly became close friends. She showed him how to cook more advanced meals, and the uses of muggle things in a normal day life, seeing as he was a wizard, he was totally clueless most muggle things and wouldn't have made it with out her help. However he was a fast learner, but often need her help, and had her come over almost everyday, soon, though, they were meeting up to talk over coffee that he would make (after she taught him how to perfect it of course.)

They really had started to enjoy each others friendship, and Hermione actually helped to meet new people and eventually he got a muggle girlfriend, whom he was still dating, but when the end of summer came, they had both decided that it would be best to still act as thought they hated each other because of what had happened in the past between them and their friends, but they agreed that when the time was right they would tell there friends, because they didn't want to lie to them. they talked quite often late into the night in there head common room They also both agreed to set aside one day a week, to just hang out and talk, but sometimes Malfoy would ask her for "homework help" when he was having a problem and wanted her opinion on what to do, and he didn't want to wait till after curfew, incase Harry and Ron were in there common room ( which they often were, because they didn't want to leave Hermione with him) to ask her.

_End Flashback_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What's wrong Draco" Hermione asked with a comforting but knowing smile as they sat down in a hidden corner of the library.

"Well, I just wanted to talk, I've been having a bad few weeks, my dad keeps trying to get me to come back home, and to his side" He wrinkled his face in disgust and the last few words… "he keeps threatening me and I know if I don't do some thing to protect myself soon, he's going to do something drastic!" he said, starting to shake with rage and worry.

"Oh, Draco, We have to tell some one! I know if Harry and Ron knew about this..."

"'Mione. No! They hate me you know that..."

"Yes but they don't know that your on our side now and that your also one of my closest friends!"

"They would still hate me…"

"No they wouldn't I know them...even if Ron is a prat at times..."

Draco smile at this... "Still has no clue how you really feel about him, does he?"

Hermione looked down... "No...no idea" She sighed "you have no idea how bad I just want to tell him I love him...but I don't think that I could face his reaction..."

"We'll I've learnt...through someone quite smart -'She blushed'- that love and light always prevails and I see the way he looks at you...so please don't worry alright?"

She sighed deeply again. " alright...but we still have to figure out something about you father, Draco I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you, besides, Mandy would be so upset at the fact that after falling in love with you, you die."

Draco smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. "I can't thank you enough for hooking us up Hermione."

"Anything for a best friend Draco," she said with a smile "but I think I have a plan!"

_Meanwhile in the great hall_

"Harry where's mione?" Ron asked looking around the hall.

"For the tenth time Ron I DON'T KNOW" He said with a slight grin.

"Oh...well you don't have to get so bloody rash about it...I'm just worried about where are friend is...that's all"

"Or do you want to see her for a different reason..." Harry said while Ron blushed

"Harry I don't know what you talking about"

"YES you do Ron and I think its about time you tell our little bushy haired friend how you really feel about her before its too late.."

"But Harry I don't know what your talking abo-"

"YES YOU BLOODY DO RON! Stop acting like you don't love her, everyone can see how you feel about her, the professors even have a pool going on when you finally come to your bloody senses and ask her to be your girlfriend!" at this Harry turned to a first years "Please mind your own business" They blush, apologizing over and over for easdropping and ran down to the other end of the table.

"They have a pool!"

Harry sighed. "Did you hear anything else I said Ron?"

"Yes but I...- he looked around- ...umm could we finish this later, the topic of our discussion just walked in"

Harry looked and sure enough Hermione was running to sit with them..

Hermione smiled at her friends, Ron blush and smiled back Harry smile back with a laugh at Ron's behavior, and was just about to ask her what had happened when Ron beat him to it..

" 'Mione where have u been?"

"Oh I was just in the Library" she said

Ron smiled to himself, _i should've known_, he thought to himself, while Harry gave her a questioning look.

When Ron wasn't looking she whispered to Harry "We'll talk later you know how he gets when anyone talks about _him_" she nudged her head towards the Slytherin table.

"Fine later tonight comes to the Gryffindor common room."

"No, come to the head common room, it'll be easier to talk, and to explain."

He's raised his eyebrow but nodded.

And after that nothing else about the Draco incident was mentioned. When Ron was _finally_ full the boys made there way to the Griffindor common room, and Hermione to her Head Dorm.

Before she left the boys, Harry look at Ron and Hermione, then laughed to himself, _this is going to be one hell of an interesting night... _he thought.

_This chapter was dedicated to smallvillechick25 — go read her story "Be Mine" it's amazing!_

_R&R please:)_

_- LittlePixie_


End file.
